


Bobbsey, what did you sign me up for?

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Devil wear prada [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: The twins register their mother anonymously on a dating site after her divorce from Stephen, but she accidentally places Miranda in the bisexual section. Miranda is about to delete her anonymous profile when she notices Andy's picture and profile in the women seeking woman section, so she changes her mind and tries to seduce her former assistant for whom she has had feelings since the gala. where the young woman saved him from humiliation in front of Irv because of Stephen's drunkenness
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Story idea Devil wear prada [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043316
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24
Collections: Prompt fic devil wear prada





	Bobbsey, what did you sign me up for?

This story would of course take place after Paris and Andrea's departure to become a journalist.

Nate actually left before Paris when Andy confessed to being a lesbian and having used it to not upset her parents, she lost her old friends because of it but she got closer to Nigel and Emily after leaving. Runway

So much so that after she confesses to being in love with Miranda, they decide to register her on a dating site to try to help her overcome the Ice Queen.

Miranda is officially divorced from Stephen and depressed over Andrea's departure as she has feelings for the young woman

Seeing their sad mother Caroline and Cassidy think it is because she feels lonely due to the divorce, wanting to avoid ending up with another horrible stepdad like Stephen, she lists their mom on the same dating site. than Andy

They are careful to create an anonymous profile knowing of course the reputation of their mother

But when Miranda unexpectedly arrives as the twins complete the registration, Caroline and Cassidy accidentally clicks on the bisexual box instead of heterosexual

After a discussion with her daughters Miranda is about to delete this profile when she notices Andrea Sachs' profile

She then decides to take this chance to seduce her former assistant with whom she is in love

The story is yours now do what you
    
    
      you to do everything except I want there
    
    
    
       to be absolutely a Mirandy happy ending
    

Leave your comments, say what you think of this idea


End file.
